


Car Keys

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedsharing, Drinking, Foot Massage, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, keying, meet ugly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Prompt: "You're the bastard who's keeps parking right in front of my house, so I retaliated by keying your car and you caught me."





	Car Keys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhamsterisademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamsterisademon/gifts).



This was it, the final straw. Draco was done, he decided as he forcefully pulled the key from his convertible. The seat belt snapped back against the leather seat and he squinted out of his window. No, he wasn't mistaken, there it was again, juxtaposed in front of rows of cleanly spackled, tan houses. The truck.

And not just any truck, a green truck. An ancient, army green minivan with peeling decal flames on its side. How horrid.

Every single, fucking day some ignoramus parked that hideous green truck outside of his condo, in his _reserved_ parking spot. Who does that? It wasn’t like he hadn’t tried to fight this the honorable way; he'd left notes on that filthy windshield on multiple occasions and nothing came of it. They simply continued the trend. 

And it was easy to see why this would be the occasion to throw Draco over the precipice; he had just got home from an eight hour day at the Ministry dealing with Auror Scarhead and now had nowhere to leave his car.

What other civil thing could he possibly have done? There was no rulebook for dealing with illiterate morons who stole parking spots.

Draco slid out of his car, fuming, dangling his key off of his index finger. It was a dark, blue night, not completely black yet, the oak trees whistling in the wind. 

“So what are we going to do with you,” Draco murmured along the truck’s window. His breath left foggy, little marks along the dirty glass. 

The inside of the car was as messy as one would expect, but with no clue as to who owned it; therefore, logic argued, no one would miss the crusty paint along it’s side.

Draco poised with his car key in hand, and he began to write a very meaningful message to the owner: ‘Don't fucking park here.’ A bit wordy, but just forceful enough to drill the idea into their miniscule brain, Draco thought, and the yellow flames gave away easily.

He'd gotten to the ‘N’ in ‘don't’ when, just his luck, someone shouted a few houses down, apparently drawn out of air by the grating scrape of metal on metal.

“Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing?”

Draco turned around with a scowl already prepared on his face, but groaned when he saw him. That was the voice that sounded so familiar, the famous Auror himself.

“Oh, well great that! It’s you,” Draco huffed.

“But, pleasantries out of the way, no matter how lovely it is to see you _again_ , Auror Potter, I do think I would be best if you’d just butt out now,” Draco’s voice was dangerously low voice as he accentuated each word with a poke into the other man’s chest. “This isn't any of your business.”

Harry looked flabbergasted. “Wha- Isn't any of my business? This is _my_ car!” He roared.

Draco’s heart stopped. How could this car belong to Potter of all people, even if it did match his hair. Did he even live the neighborhood? “Excuse me?”

“You heard me!” Harry poked the man back in the chest. “This is my car!”

Draco felt chills down his spine, he may have been annoyed with that man in particular, but that didn't mean he was stupid- he thought he was harassing someone without a wand to hex him with!

“B- b-” he sputtered, “You parked it in _my_ spot!”

“Your spot?”

“Yes!” Draco cried. “This is my designated parking spot which _I_ paid for, or can't you read?”

Draco pointed impatiently towards the red and strictly ‘reserved’ sign above the parking spot and the several paragraphs inscribed to it.

“Sign? I-” Harry scratched his head and Draco’s mouth fell to the floor.

“Potter, you can read can't you?”

“Yes!” Harry threw his arms out in front of him. “I just didn't read that one. I thought it was a bunch of Muggle nonsense!”

“Muggle nonsense?” Draco repeated. He folded his arms over his chest.

“I swear!” Harry said. “And I do feel bad for taking your spot… but this? Were you writing an essay and just happened to be out of quills and parchment?”

Draco’s cheeks burned at this, but he didn't relent. “I was upset! And those stupid flames were just begging for it.”

“Teddy put those up. You know, _your_ cousin?” Harry told him.

Draco blushed even harder and said, “Merlin, I just wanted to get to bed! I didn't realize it would have this many implications.”

“Seems to me like you could use a little bed-getting,” Harry muttered.

“Excuse me?”

The two stood at odd ends for a moment, waiting for the other to back down; an oddly familiar situation. What the hell was going on, Draco thought.

Harry sighed. “Look, I'm tired, and we know you're tired. How about we... how about we just call this even? And I'll stop parking here. Anyway, I can just fix the scratches.” Harry flourished his wand with an exasperated expression. 

Draco dug a hand into his hair and avoided the other man’s gaze. He sniffed. “Seems only fair. And… I do apologize, Potter.”

“Good.” Harry dug his hands into his pockets as the wind whipped his hair about. What does one do in a situation like this?

“I'm going to need a large glass of wine after all this, mercy.” Draco mumbled, rocking on his feet.

“Would you like to come in for a drink, then?” Harry posed, then he heard the words that came out of his mouth. “I mean- I've got plenty- well not in that way I just- It seems civil.”

Draco eyed the man as if he was crazy, and said, “Erm, sure?”

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders. “I live in the condo just over here,” he said and began to walk away, expecting Malfoy to follow, but all he heard was a resounding, “Move your car first!”

____________________________________________

“You're telling me you really don't have a clue as to who's been dismantling the security system?” 

“Not a clue,” Harry said with redundant zeal, tipping back his third Butterbeer. Draco snickered lightly, but said nothing. How odd it was to joke in comfortable silence with Harry Potter. Though everything up until then felt just as surreal. Harry continued.

“We all just figured that you Curse breakers had figured out by now, but were waiting for the right moment to tell us, or something like that.”

“Ugh, I wish,” Draco lamented. “We would have gotten us all off earlier today if that was the case. But I guess we're all hopeless.”

Harry nodded and raised his bottle, “To being hopeless.”

The man shook his head in an entertained fashion, though he took a rather large gulp of wine.

Throughout the night, Harry was watching Draco very carefully, from the way that he sat, with back only slightly relaxed into the sofa and legs tightly crossed, to his expression, carefully guarded. Even his hands were stiff, Harry thought, holding the wine glass like it was an art that must be perfected.

Harry watched Draco sit with a stick up his arse through near-inebriation, and it made him feel some kind of way. Maybe Malfoy’s stiffness made him feel uncomfortable in comparison, or maybe he just really wanted to see him undone. The thought that alcohol might play a part in the mix did not, however, cross Harry’s mind.

“You can relax, you know. I'm not going to write you up or something.” Harry laughed.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco said, “I'm fine, thank you.”

Harry shook his head.

“No you're not, you're all stiff. Put your feet up every once in a while, eh?” With that Harry grabbed Draco by his ankles and pulled his legs into his lap. Draco shrieked and fell back onto the other end of the couch, wine sloshing in his cup. A good start.

“Potter! Now I've gotten Merlot on your sofa- Oh just look at it-”

“It'll wash out,” Harry said nonchalantly, though he giggled, and put his butterbeer down on the end table. “Now how do you get these fancy shoes off.”

Draco looked amusedly miffed from where he laid, head squashed in between two throw pillows with his arm thrown out to hold his glass steady. “They're Oxfords,” he said, “and I'd advise you didn't take them off unless you want you nostrils to shrivel up.”

“Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. We're Wizards, remember?” Harry aimed a light scourgify at Draco’s feet and tossed off his shoes and socks without care. Draco cringed.

“I'm telling you, Potter, you stay away from my- ah-h” Draco found himself cut off as Harry’s fingers began to dig into the soles of his feet. His body went limp and he sunk into the cushions.

Harry snickered, “‘Just fine’ my arse.”

“You know what I still can't figure out?” Draco slurred after a moment, lips barely parted. “How that truck could have possibly been your car. I mean, first of all, you're as rich as me. You could afford better than that. And you're the most anal, precise Auror I've ever met. It's insane!”

Harry laughed. “That's a very different type of precision that has nothing to do with organization. Besides, you've never seen my bedroom.”

“Well there's always time for that.”

The movement of Harry’s hands halted as Draco’s brain caught up with his mouth and he gasped. “Did I just say that?”

“Yes,” Harry said; his eyes had taken on a glassy look.

“Oh.”

Harry pulled Draco further into his lap and the man clasped a hand over his bicep. Their eyes fell closed as their noses and mouths brushed.

“Oh,” said Harry, and kissed his lips, breathing him in deeply and pulling him in even closer, their bodies melting together. There was a loud crash as Draco’s glass broke on the floor.

Draco pulled back and opened his eyes halfway; he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and held onto the feeling tingling from his blushed cheeks to his fingertips and toes.

“Mm. Why do I feel like I already know where this is going?” muttered Draco as he leaned in again.

“Geez,” Harry said, before their lips met, “At least let me take you out first.”

Draco pulled back and placed his hands placatingly on Harry’s chest, then snickered. “I only say that because I can't stay. I have to get up early tomorrow and I'm sure you do as well; that is unless you've got a time turner sitting around.”

“Why should that mean you can't stay?” Harry mused, rubbing his hands up and down Draco’s back. “You can stay here for the night, if you want. That way we’ll both get our rest.”

“I'm not stupid, Potter,” Draco said. “Don't try to trick me with promises of ‘sleep’”

“I mean it, Malfoy. We don’t have to do anything I just- I dunno. I want you to stay.”

A fresh wave of butterflies burrowed in Draco from the earnesty of Harry’s voice and the doughy look of his dirty, green eyes. He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and kissed him gently. 

“Okay.”

Harry grinned like an idiot and lifted them both up, Draco screeching at the indecency of the act. He pressed their mouths together to keep him quiet as he straddle-walked them to the bedroom and threw him down on the bed.

“You brute!” Draco accused, just before Harry kissed him again, pressing him down in the bed with his weight. Harry grabbed Draco by the waist and flipped them over, gazing happily at Draco above him.

“I hope you know that this is disgustingly unsanitary,” said Draco out of obligation.

“Of course I do.” Draco rolled onto Harry’s side and placed his arms around him.

“Good night, Scarhead.”

“Good night, Malfoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this and if you did please leave a kudos and a little comment below, it will be greatly appreciated! (What you liked, thought was funny, hated- actually no. Please don't ruin my self-esteem...)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
